Missing nin
by TallyMai
Summary: What if Orochimaru took Hinata and Sasuke and wanted both of their eyes? What if Hinata is the one with a personality change? Inspired by a picture from Deviantart . Com
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by a picture I found on Deviantart . com ENJOY!**

* * *

He said that she had a choice; Stay in Kohona or to leave with him. She said she would think about it. She did think about it really hard if she stayed she would be the same; Shy, weak, invisible from the one she loves? If she stayed would she still be the heiress? Or would her father replace her with her kid sister Hanabi? The thoughts ran through the young Hyuuga's head over and over. Would people miss her? Probably not. But what would happen if she left with him? She would be called a traitor. She wouldn't have any friends... Maybe. She would be come stronger she would probably be a whole new person if she left. Right? She did want to become stronger, but she would miss everyone; Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Her sister, her father, and Him the blond hyperactive ninja Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata and her team were fighting with some ninja from Kusagakure, and she was fighting against a ninja with jet black hair. What she thought was odd was that the guy kept smirking at her which got her a little mad. Then His neck stretched like a snake soon enough his eyes changed oval shaped instead of his round black orbs what shocked the Hyuuga the most was the guys mouth his tongue slithered like a snake it was long and dark purple then his teeth grew into long fangs. Hinata couldn't move. She was scared she couldn't defeat the snake thing whatever it was. She was paralyzed the pain was excruciating and the guy was coming straight towards her she was going to lose... No Hinata couldn't lose not to this guy she had to be strong. Hinata moved little by little finding a kunai in her pouch she squeezed it in her hand which drew out blood and some pain; she could move, as she moved from the snake person before he could strike.

"Hmm? Well young Hyuuga excellent job" The Kusagakure ninja said extending the 'c' in excellent

"Huh? W-Who are you? W-what do you want?" the young Hyuuga asked clearly scared of the ninja.

"My Name is Orochimaru, but as what I want that will have to wait until we meet again" the ninja known as Orochimaru said to the Young Hyuuga.

"M-Meet again? When will that happen?" Hinata asked

"When you prove yo me your worth training" The Grass ninja replied

"W-Worth Training?"

"Yesss. Worth training don't you want to get strong to prove to your father your good enough?" Orochimaru said.

Before the Kohona ninja could answer the question the Kusagakure ninja formed hand signs and a very fast pace as it's neck stretched again like a snake; moving towards her with incredible speed dodging the Kunai and Suriken the the Young Hyuuga Heiress through. He stopped in front of her; her white lavender orbs straight into his evil black ones.

"If you seek the power I'm willing to help you obtain then you must defeat the sound ninja who serve me and have the best score defeating the Uchiha" Orochimaru whispered to her.

She felt his breath hitting her neck not knowing what he was going to do.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The pain was nothing Hinata felt before. It felt like her neck was on fire and she couldn't do anything about it she grabbed the place where Orochimaru bit her with her hand trying to ease or ignore the pain that was shooting through her at the moment.

"Graah!" She yelled in pain not liking what Orochimaru did to her.

"You should get use to the pain any chakra poured into your body at the moment will trigger the pain. Don't try to fight" Orochimaru explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked the long haired ninja.

"To test you of course. Heh see how well you do in your exams without ninjutsu or genjutsu.

"AHH!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice called out to her as she kneeled a few feet away from the person calling her whoever it was.

"My.. My who do we ave here? Hmm?" The ninja said as he licked his lips with his plum colored tongue.

"Aarrgh!" Hinata let out another scream of pain clearly trying to defeat it.

"Hinata it's me" The voice called out to her as the person looked at Orochimaru

"K-K-Kiba K-Kun?" Hinata whispered as she struggled to get up from the ground

"You...You Bastard! What did you do to her?" Kiba yelled out as he glared at the Kusagakure Ninja.

"I did nothing except give her a little gift. Heh heh." Orochimaru replied.

"A Gift? What makes you think this is a gift? She wouldn't want anything to do with a grass ninja Scum like you!" Kiba yelled out flaring with anger.

"MHN!" Hinata yelled out in pain clearly wanting to leave the ninja and keep Kiba safe.

"Heh. She will want everything to do with me soon. Yes Very Very soon she will seek me out for the desire of my power in the mean time I will enjoy a demonstration of the power you possess eh? Hyuuga Hinata?" Orochimaru said as he licked his lips again with his long purple tongue right before he disappeared through the trees.

"Hinata" Kiba cried out to his team mate approaching by her side to help her if she needed some help.

"Kiba kun is that you?" the young Hyuuga asked as she was gasping and groaning in pain.

"Hold on Hinata we can make it to the tower" Kiba told her as he grabbed her arm to help her.

"Where.. Where is Shino san?" Hinata asked worried about her other team mate.

"Ah Shino he should be fine he was finishing up a fight when I was done" The dog like ninja said as he was smiling at the girl.

"Aargh!" Hinata cried out unable to walk holding on to where Orochimaru bit her as she was trying her hardest to ignore the pain.

"Come on we can make it Hinata" Kiba said as he helped her.

Hinata followed the Inuzuka as he was talking, but she couldn't make up his words soon enough everything went blank.

"HINATA!" Kiba cried as she fell onto the ground

* * *

**I Enjoy reading Reviews so.. could you hit that review button! ^^**

**TallyMai  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got inspired by a picture I found on Deviantart . com ENJOY! Princesa de la Luna I took your advice on making a trailer so here's the link and hope you like it! ^^**

**http:/www. y o u t u b e .com /watch?v=NQyXTI3rggo **** Eliminate the spaces.**

**Enjoy! ^^  
**

* * *

KIBA POV

Hinata has been out like a light for two day now; Shino has tried his best to locate another Heaven scroll, but so far nothing. Not to mention that creep who gave her that so called gift. She has been crying out in pain once in while, and what was that power he was talking about? Hmm. I didn't know, but if that creep came towards her again Akamaru and I will be ready. Kiba thought to himself as he was watching over Hinata.

REGULAR POV

"Huh? What is it boy?" Kiba asked the small white dog who was placing his paws in front of his eyes whining in the process.

"Well well hello there..." A voice said to the ninja and his companion

"What do you want?" Kiba yelled

"The girl. We want her" A girl said wearing camouflage pants along with a beige vest and a matching camouflage scarf. Her hair almost reaching the ground as the end of it was tied up in a grayish purple bow.

"What do you want from Hinata"

"Nothing more to kill her" The sound ninja said as bandages covered most of his face leaving only his left eye uncovered. Wearing a poncho with long sleeves and a camouflage scarf matching the pants he was wearing.

"Why do you want to kill her she's my team mate" Kiba said as he looked at the three ninja.

"That is none of your concern. If you want to live let us take the girl" The last ninja said with slightly spiky hair camouflage pants with a matching scarf wearing a beige long sleeved shirt with the kanji word death on it.

"Tch! Never she is my team mate if you want her you got to get through me." Kiba cried as he looked at the ninja who wanted to take his friend.

"Very well then. Zaku!" The ninja with the gauze wrapped around his face replied to the Inuzuka as the guy with the spiky hair walked toward the Inuzuka.

"heh your not going to beat me" The ninja known as Zaku said.

"Just shut up and fight!" Kiba roared

"Very well" The sound ninja said as he held his hands up facing his palms toward Kiba.

"Tch!" Kiba said as he looked at his companion.

"ready boy? We have to protect Hinata" Kiba said to the small white pup.

"Aroh!" The white puppy barked in approval leaping out of his masters jacket.

Kiba gave the dog a food pill as the dog suddenly turned red, as he growled at the sound ninja.

"Hmm what a cute little dog!" Zaku said to Akamaru

"Come one Akamaru" Kiba said as he suddenly went on all fours. The white dog suddenly changed into a exact replica of the Inuzuka boy. They were both on all fours while the boy was on top of the other.

"Heh." Zaku said as he placed his arms up again towards the boy.

"Dual piercing fang!" Kiba cried as the user and his companion spun at an incredible speed like a tornado heading towards the sound nin.

"Decapitating Air Waves!" The sound ninja cried as air came out of his palms fighting against the tunnels of speed.

"Grahh what the hell" Kiba yelled as he fell on the ground holding his ears.  
"Hnmn!" The young ninjas pup moaned as he too was on the ground in his normal form holding his ears with his paws and closing his eyes.

"Heh. Inuzukas have incredible sense of hearing as well as smell. My hands make vibrations which cause hearing. Haha! you see my hands make vibrations and my vibrations make sound" The sound ninja said as he walked up towards the Inuzuka.

"Get away from us!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed a kunai out of his pouch as he slowly went up from the ground now standing up to face Zaku. "And Get the HELL away from Hinata!" He yelled as he quickly moved to the sound ninja throwing two shurikens at him keeping his kunai in his right hand as the ninja dodged his attack.

"Why is she your girlfriend or something hmm?" The spiky haired ninja asked as he kicked the ninja in the stomach which drew out blood from his mouth.

"Taijutsu huh? Well its on!" Kiba said as he hit Zaku in the cheek and ducked down and kicked the back of Zakus leg causing him to fall down as Kiba quickly went up from the ground and forcefully placed his leg on the Sound ninja's stomach.

"Kin help him" Dosu said lowly to the long haired girl as he was watching his teammate getting beaten up by Kiba. The long haired girl as she nodded pulling out sebons from her pouch as she smiled. The young kunoichi aimed three sebons at the Inuzuka's leg and some sebons to his back.

"Stay out of this fight" Kiba roared as the girl as he started making hand signs glaring at the three ninjas. Both the Inuzuka and his pup were white dogs, and growing ten times bigger; their eyes glowing crimson the same color as it's enemies soon to be blood. "Dual wolf fang!" The Inuzuka cried as he aimed for the sound ninja.

The sound ninja grunted in pain as a tunnel at full speed aimed for the ninja again. Kiba suddenly changed back into his human from due to lass of chakra; standing on the ground and swiftly grabbed a kunai ready to aim it at his next opponent.

Kin took her sebons and once again aimed for Kiba hoping this time to get a fatal hit, so they could get the boy and his dog away from the girl so they could kill her for lord Orochimaru.

"Arrgh!" Kiba cried once again in pail as he fell on to the floor unable to move as the darkness took him.

* * *

"What a drag. First Naruto's team now Kiba's" Shikamaru said as he sighed from behind the bush as they watched the fight between Kiba and the three sound ninjas.

"Let's just help him and hopefully it doesn't turn out like last time!" Ino replied to her teammates as they hoped out of the bushes facing the sound team.

"How about you leave it's pathetic seeing a three team squad taking down one person when one of his teammates is gone and the other unconscious." Shikamaru said as he gave the ninja a bored expression.

"Tch! Get out of the way or your going to end up like him" Zaku said.

"Ready!" Ino said looking at her teammates.

"Formation: Ino!" The blond cried as she made her hand sign.

"Shika" The bored ninja said making his unique hand sign.

"Cho!" Choji yelled as they aimed for the ninjas.

* * *

**I Enjoy reading Reviews so.. could you hit that review button! ^^**

**TallyMai  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got inspired by a picture I found on Deviantart . com ENJOY! Princesa de la Luna I took your advice on making a trailer so here's the link and hope you like it! ^^**

**http:/www. y o u t u b e .com /watch?v=NQyXTI3rggo **** Eliminate the spaces.**

**Ahh I apologize in advance about the constant switching to person to person. Gomen! *Bows*  
**

**Review responses:**

**sKyLar KnIgHt: Thank you! Hope you like this chappy! =^~^=**

**UchihaFanForever: Thank you. I also wish they were longer too! I will try my bestest to make em longer! =^~^=**

**ProjXPsyClone: Haha I know right! Ha You already know how it will look! =^w^=**

**.LLL: I hope it will be good too! =^w^=**

**N3MO: I did update! YAY! =^w^=**

**Number1Weirdo: If you pay attention it say how it looks twice! Good luck! =^w^= Thank you! I know Shino is coming too! ^^**

**Kitsune-Chan Loves Gaa-Chan: Here ya go new chapter! ^^ Tell me Ideas I'm intrigued! Gaara-san Shes Crazy huh? XDD I 3 Random messages! also Update A glimpse into the Future! I love that story! =^w^=**

**Princesa de la Luna: Thank you! My user name is TallyMai and the title is Missing Nin Trailer.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! ^^

* * *

**

That chakra again its not as powerful as before, but you can feel it. It wasn't as dark as before; It felt different very low while the other chakra was high and it felt different.

"Tenten do you feel that" The long haired male ninja asked.

"The chakra I feel it; wasn't it like Sasukes?" The brunette with the buns asked the young Hyuuga male.

"It feels like it, but you can tell it's not as high or dark as before this one is more opposite, but also similar can you tell?" Neji asked

"Sort of, but Neji your an expert of chakra's so I can't tell as fast as you. Me I'm an expert on weapons while Lee there it the Tai Jutsu Expert" Tenten said while looking at the green ninja known as Kohona's green beast who was unconsciously on the Hyuugas back too exhausted from his battle against ninja he fought to protect a person he deeply cared for, Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah. your right about the chakra do you want to go and look for the source?" Neji asked as he looked at the semi tired kunoichi.

"See what's happening first; may be it isn't anyone from the rookie nine" Tenten Replied

"Fine" Neji said as he formed a hand sign. "Byakugan" He cried as everything turned gray and black as he looked around for the chakra signals anything out of the ordinary. He soon spotted the dark purple chakra seeping out of someone just like the Uchiha; it also seemed like there was a serious battle between four ninjas while the two other ninjas stood their ground watching the two other ninjas fight. One of them that Neji really didn't count was a ninja on the ground, so there were five ninjas in total.

"It seems like there is a battle; its like Sakura's battle between her and the three ninjas. Wait there's a small dog with them that must be Hinata's team we must get a better view" Neji said as he hauled Lee to his back jumping from tree to tree to get closer to the battle.

OoOoOoOoO

"Take care of my body while I'm gone Shika" the blond ninja said as she made her hand signs to perform her jutsu.  
"Mind Transfer Jutsu" The girl yelled as her body suddenly became limp; the ninja beside her with the pineapple shaped head caught her as the ninja under his shadow mimicked his moves.

"Make one false move and your team mate here gets it" The long haired sound ninja said as she held a kunai against her neck.

"Kin!"Both Ninjas yelled

"She is not here right now" The long haired ninja said smirking.

"Really?" One of the sound ninjas asked as he smirked himself.

"Maybe. Why?" Kin replied as she looked at both of her team mates.

"This is why! DECAPITATING AIRWAVES" Zaku cried as the airwaves crashed at the girl.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Your weak; She doesn't deserve to be the heiress. Her younger sister is better" the voices traveled in her head.

She was looking into her past; her father's cold hard gaze was looking upon her saying the words; his voice the same while it changed into the Hyuuga Elders. She was on the ground she was smaller it was the first time her father criticized her.

"You need to become stronger Hinata; come with me and obtain power that I'm willing to give you" Her father said Hinata looked at him a part of his face was gone; his eyes a gold yellow color as his eyes outlined in purple shadow his face paper white. It was Orochimaru; the guy who bit her.

OoOoOoO

"Ha weak!" The sound ninja cried at the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio who was lying on the ground too tired from chakra.

oOoOoO

"Neji should we help them?" The bunned brunette asked really worried about the ninjas.

"No it seems like someone is handling it" Neji smirked not really paying attention of the Dark aura around the person.

"Umm okay, but Neji we should go I have a bad feeling about this" Tenten Proclaimed.

"Tenten it is just a fight; maybe my cousin will prove she is the rightful heiress" Neji said proceeding to watch the battle.

"Wait your Cousin?"

ooooooo

"I-Ino San!" the young Hyuuga Girl gasped as she looked at the blond Yamanaka that was laying on the ground.

"Hinata-chan you have to get away!" Ino said as she looked at her team mates waking up Shikamaru and Choji, so they could leave the battle ground.

"Well Well is this the one Orochimaru-sama Bit?" The dark haired ninja asked looking at the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Who are you? W-what do you want?" Hinata asked.

"Were the sound ninja. and what we want is to kill you, but it seems like people keep showing up. Hn like that ninja and his dog it almost looks like he's dead" The ninja said smirking with striking confidence.

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata said as she looked at her team mate and his dog; both lying on the floor heavily breathing.

"Hinata-chan... Kick.. Their asses!" Kiba said as he smiled at her.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked

The young Hyuuga nodded as she formed hand signs; making the last one. "Byakugan!" Hinata cried as veins popped out of her temples; her vision black and white as she looked at the chakra from the three sound ninjas. She felt an amazing power pouring into her some of it felt evil while some of it was her own chakra. The 'evil' chakra soon over powered her own and she was soon flowing with the evil chakra that consumed her. She shifted her feel performing the Hyuuga stance.

"Fine lets fight" The girl said smirking as she took out her sebons.

"Lets" Hinata said looking intensely at the girl.

ooooooo

Neji as seen this power once only moments ago the chakra was defiantly the same. He watched his cousin use the power she consumed. She used byakugan and started hitting the girl's chakra points almost as accurate as himself. The girl was loosing.

oOoOoOoO

"Why are you doing this" Kin asked.

"Your weak" Hinata said as black butterflies consumed half of her face. "You nearly killed my team mate!" She yelled as she kicked the girl in the stomach. The long haired girl coughed out blood. Hinata forced chakra in her fingers hitting the girl several times. The evil consumed her placing chakra in her palm she looked at Kin as her eyes looked at Hinata in pure shock. The Young Hyuuga ran towards the girl as she came closer to Kins chest.

"Stop" A calm voice said to Hinata; holding her wrist as well. The pale hand held her making sure she wouldn't move.

"Leave now" The calm voice said as he looked to them.

"Arigato" Dosu; the bandaged ninja said to the figure placing a heaven scroll on the ground. He grabbed the injured girl placing her on his shoulders and left with his team mate; Zaku.

"Hinata go and tend Kiba's wounds" Shino, her team mate, said as bugs from his jacked swarmed to get the scroll on the ground.

"Hai" Hinata said lowly as the butterflies disappeared from her skin.

oOoOoOo

"Hmm.." The long haired brunette said to himself as he watched the battle between the Hyuuga Heiress and the sound ninja.

"Neji we should get going" Tenten proclaimed.

"Hai" The Hyuuga male said placing Lee back on his back leaving the battle ground.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Hinata" Kiba said looking and smiling at the girl.

"Yes?" She asked as she placed banages on his ches.

"You kicked their asses!" Kiba said smiling.

"Ano..." she said blushing bright red.

"Good job!" The Inuzuka said as he laid his head on the floor consumed by darkness.

* * *

**HEHE! Did cha like it? XD I Enjoy reading Reviews so.. could you hit that review button! The kitty would love that! = ^w^=**

**TallyMai  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I warn everyone that there will be a time skip. =o Sorry if you guys wanted to see the fight scenes from the exams and stuff. I apologize! **

**Enjoy the new chapter! ^^**

**X3 ohh yeah the breakers(Change in scene) is going to be the song I'm currently listening to example.**

**!EAT THE CHILDERN! **

**Yes eat the Children is an Actual song. X3  
**

**

* * *

**KIBA POV

Well it's been about a month and so much has happened through that month. To name a few The Third Hokage had died in the Invasion trying to defeat his former Student Orochimaru (The person who bit Hinata). Eventually we got a new Hokage Tsunade; She is... tempered, pretty, but old from what I heard from Naruto. Last, but not least Hinata had been missing; after her battle she suddenly disappeared everyone looked for her the whole rookie nine, and Gai's team, along with half of the Hyuuga clan, but no one seemed to find her. After things had settled in the Village there were search teams to find her including Shino, Neji and Myself, but we couldn't find anything at all. Akamaru and I couldn't find any trace of scent that led to Hinata which got both of us frustrated.

"Kiba!" a similar voice cried as he was sitting on a rail looking at the blond who was calling him.

"Yo what is it?" He asked as he looked at the sky not really paying attention to the blond

"Shikamaru wants us at the gate... He said that it was very important" He said as he gasped for air; my eyes flickered Something important.

**!DANCE!DANCE!**

"Hyuuga? Your one of these guys?" The onyx eyed boy said surprised to see the missing Hyuuga before his eyes.

"H-Hai. Orochimaru Sensei took me in after the c-chunin Exams" the shy Hyuuga replied blushing as she played with her two index fingers.

"Hn. You know The whole village was looking for you; even your father and Neji. Kiba still seemed worried before I left" He said trying to make the Hyuuga feel guilty, but it back fired.

"I made a choice to train with Orochimaru-Sensei; Father and Neji didn't even care about me until the Chunin exams. K-kiba Kun is Kiba-kun He can get over it" The young Hyuuga said as she glared at the young Uchiha who was flabbergasted. "I'm Guessing your the same way; you chose Orochimaru as did I and, I bet don't even care about anyone right? Uchiha san?" the young girl said as he looked away. He expected the Hyuuga to be different, not someone who was semi confident; she has changed over the month she was gone.

"Hn well shall we get started then?" The Uchiha smirked as he crossed his arms

"Sure. First you have to die once" the sound ninja said; he had bluish-gray hair with long bangs that covered most of his eyes except one. He had turquoise lipstick along with brown eyeliner; he almost looked like a girl, but wasn't. He wore a brown tunic with long sleeves and black skin tight shorts as a purple rope was tied around his waist making a pretzel bow. A red necklace was around his neck and a giant scroll was placed behind his back showing was seemed like a puppet.

"I must die? Once" the Uchiha smirked as he looked at the five sound ninjas.

The sound ninja with the bluish-gray hair chuckled "You will take one of these awakening pills" He said holding a small bottle with small pills inside it half empty.

"What is it for? Wakening from what?" Sasuke said as he took the bottle from the sound ninja looking at it.

"That mark on your shoulder is only a fist state curse mark, but those pills will stimulate and magnify its power making it a level two." Someone spoke out it was the girl; her hair was red with single lock in the middle of her face she wore a hat; her face pale and dark tinted eyes.

"one problem strengthening the curse mark will also increase the effects on your body; such a rapid change will kill you at once, so to ensure you survive the transition to the second state we must give your body time to accustom to it several hours at least. After that once the transition is complete your power may be equal to ours. Unfortunately that fact remains even with these preparations you will have to die" The ninja said as he looked at the ninja waiting for approval.

"So I'm dead what will happen after that?"

"Not to worry why do you think my friends and I are here? We will cast a barrier ninjutsu to lesson the effects of the transition instead of dying you will only be suspended in a state of half-death for a while"

"And I'm suppose to trust you guys to make sure if this half death doesn't turn into the real thing? The ninja cried

"Listen Sasuke don't forget who we are Orochimaru's hand picked body guards, If there is anybody who knows about Curse marks and barrier ninjutsu's its us" the ninja was very tan and had six arms three on each side; he had dark eyes and his black hair tied up in a spiky pony tail. He also wore the same clothes as the ninjas before him.

The Uchiha took the bottle of pills and opened it placing one of the little small brown pills in his palm. "I guess I'm in your hands" he said as he took the pill gulping it down slowly. A few seconds had passed and the Uchiha stood there his eyes widened as he felt the excruciating pain overflowing him. Soon enough his hands crossed his chest as his knees collapsed on him.

Hinata stood there watching Sasuke as he endured the pain. The leader of the sound four, Sakon, took the scroll from his back and unraveled it. "Right! Get ready we got to do this quickly or we will lose him" The sound ninja said as the three other ninja looked at him ready for his orders. Sakon placed his hand on the seal; the round coffin was placed right next to the fallen ninja. Hinata watched the process as it was happening as the biggest sound ninja placed Sasuke in the coffin.

"Everyone get in position" Sakon cried as the ninjas minus Hinata. The four ninjas stood in a box like formation as they made hand signs concentrating on the Uchiha before them. All of them placed their hands up as dark purple chakra surrounded their hands going up in the air and collaborating with each other above the coffin with Sasuke in it. The dark purple/black chakra formed a huge cloud gathering more chakra at the same time; the four ninjas placed their hands down, palms first, as the dark cloud of chakra went into the coffin. "Four Black Mists Formation" the ninja cried as Hinata looked at them with amazement. The black top went on the coffin as Sakon started to write on paper with his blood. He threw the papers as they made it above the coffin. "Sealing Jutsu" the Blue/gray haired ninja said as he placed his hands together; the seals making it on the coffin.

"There that will hold him for now" the sound nin said looking at the team. "Come on lets go" he said as the orange haired sound ninja grabbed the coffin.

The sound four (plus Hinata) Walked slowly to their destination trying to make it to the Land of fire Border. "Great looks like we got company, Hinata?" The dark ninja with a ponytail said as he looked at the Hyuuga.

"Hai" Hinata formed a hand sign "Byakugan!" The young Hyuuga said as veins popped out of her temples as she found two.

"I see two of them, jonin from Kohona" she said as she looked at them closer. One of them was Genma Shiranui he had a Kohona forehead protector that covered his whole head as the protector part was in the back and the tie was on his for head. He had light brown hair that reached the nape of his neck as it was cut in a shaggy style in his mouth was a sebon. She remembered him well; he was the proctor the the final exams in the chunin, luckily for her the battle ended quick and from then on she was a missing nin.

"The one with the full forehead protector and the sebon in his mouth is Genma Shiranui. His abilities are uncertain, but he uses that sebon as his weapon. Gomen for being useless" the Hyuuga said as she looked at the next ninja is Raido Namiashi he's the one with the scare on his face running across the bridge of his nose going to his left side of his face, he has brown spiky hair. He was the bodyguard for the Third Hokage; I'm pretty sure you have seen him; he holds a katana as a weapon again gomen for being useless" the Hyuuga said as she deactivated her Byakugan

"Get ready" Kidomaru said as he felt the ninjas chakra. All five of them bounced away from the ninja jonin.

Genma looked at the ninja and quickly observed all of them. "you four work for Orochimaru; guessing from the path your taking you just came from Kohona" He said as he looked at the coffin. "What's in the coffin?" he asked as they quickly ignored them.

Raido didn't look at the four sound ninja's instead he was looking at the Young Hyuuga before him. She looked nothing like he remembered during the final rounds in the Chunin exams she seemed weak and shy and always hid behind her short hair, but now she didn't hide she looked at the two of them as they were an enemy. The Hyuuga had short hair that went to the middle of her neck in a horizontal line all the way to the front to the back. She didn't wear the big jacket but black knee high shorts and a beige shirt.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Raido said as he looked at the girl before him. "Who would have though that you! a Hyuuga could betray us. Just wait til we get back" He said as he looked at her clearly dissapointed at her.

"Get back. A Scum like you won't get back; Especially if you bad mouth Hinata like that!" The red head girl said as she got mad with anger. "Tayuya. I can handle this" Hinata said as she held back the red head.

"Go a head Hinata do your stuff" Kidomaru said as he smiled at the girl. "Hai."

Hinata then formed the hand sign for Byakugan. Looking at the two jonin's chakra points she knew she was ready to finally 'betray' Kohona she didn't want to, but she now belonged to the Sound village. The young girl then took the Hyuuga Style fighting stance; placing her opponents who were both in her range.

She hit Raido two times on his legs "Two palms" she cried as she aimed for Raido once again a seond time on his shoulder then another towards his chest. "Four palms" as she aimed for Genma next hitting both of his arms "eight palms" she cried as she went for his neck. "Sixteen palms" she said as she went and aimed for both of the jonins chest. "Thirty two Palms!" She cried as both of them looked at the ninja shocked.

Genma then played with his sebon and aimed it at the girl both of them not surprised as they both aimed for the girl. "Hyuuga Great Heavenly Spin!" she cried as she spun around in a circle protecting herself from the jonin. Hinata then thew a few Kunai and Suriken at the ninjas hitting them and making them tired at the same time both collapsing.

"Heh Good job Hinata, but we need to go Now! I sense some ninja coming and I think a dog and two other jonin" Sakon said as he started to head towards the border.

"Your full blown traitor... Hyuuga... Don't... Expect... To come back to Kohona... In open arms" Genma struggled to say as he fell to the ground.

"Hai... Tell my former Team Gomen..." She sadly said leaving the two injured jonin.

**!NiKKiFM!**

"Akamaru?" The wild dog like ninja said as he looked at his small white dog in his jacket who was wining.

"Kiba what is it?" Shikamaru asked who was currently jumping off a tree going to the next.

"Akamaru; he smells blood. Probably from a battle" Kiba said as he looked at Shikamaru.

**!OHioISforLOVERS!**

"They've been gone long enough" Iwashi Tatami, a chunin said to Shizune as they were sitting on a near by tree. Shizune who was looking around thought the same.

"let's go and find them then" The black haired girl said as she got up from the tree finding their weak chakra signals easily as she followed them. The two found them easily finding a very recent battle ground with Genma and Raido on the ground with kunai towards their back.

"What happened" Iwashi said as he looked at the battle ground. "Raido...Genma!" The medic ninja cried as she ran to their aid. The Medic ninja started healing them up as fast as she could placing her green medic chakra on his stomach. "Both of them taken down its impossible" The chunin said as he looked at them trying to help as much as he can. "Shizune I'm going. I'm going to make them pay" he said as he was about to go.

"No you won't!" Shizune cried as the chunin looked shocked.

"She's right..." Genma said as he struggled to say his words. "This ninja, This one ninja... did this to us" Genma said as he looked at Raido.

"That one ninja... was a former Kohona nin... and will never be again" Raido finished his sentence.

"Hyuuga Hinata... was the one who did this to us.." Genma said as he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep

* * *

**TallyMai: Hope you liked it!**

**Kankuro: Why did you bring me?**

**TallyMai: Hm I dont know... Why did I bring you? *thinks***

**Kankuro: -.-;; Wow! That makes me feel more useless...  
**

**TallyMai: Really! Cool!**

**Kankuro: T-T Wonderful author you are**

**TallyMai: Really? *Anime eyes sparkling!* **

**Kankuro: Ha nope! You didnt put me in the Fanfic  
**

**TallyMai: No? *Cries and goes to emo corner***

**Kankuro: *Laughs evilly* **

**TallyMai: Prove Kankuro Wrong and send me AWESOME Feedback! =o Hoped you like this story as I liked writing it! X3  
**


	5. Short Suckish Chapter Sorry Guys! TT

"Are you sure this perimeter barrier will work?" the second girl proclaimed as she set up the last paper bomb on the tree next to her.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Come on lets set up some more traps" the dark skinned teen replied to his team mates.

"Good Idea I need a rest" the red head replied as she set a trap within another trap.

* * *

"I get it. One wire catches the light and its easier to see the other is camouflaged. While your busy avoiding the first trap and you trip on the second" Shikamaru was explaining as he crouched down next to the trap that Naruto almost triggered. Luckily Shikamaru caught him on time for him to trap it.

"They've created a trap within a trap. Their cleaver who ever they are." the low voice replied as he looked at the trap folding his arms and thinking.

"All the other traps were quick and dirty as if they were moving fast, but not this one... They nay have stopped to rest or is this another trap" Shikamaru said as he thought about the trap.

Neji on the other hand formed one familiar hand sign. "BYAKUGAN" Nejis blood line was activated looking at the five people one of them looked familiar brushing it off he saw a coffin. "I see five people and a coffin. They are about three hundred meters north. If we can we can intercept them. They all seem to be taking a nap." Neji said as he explained to the team.

Shikamaru placed his finger tips together and sat on the floor trying to think about the possible encounters with the team. There were five and five no reinforcements, gah he should have grabbed info with the other team that Akamaru smelled blood from. They slowed down, so there is a possibility that there tired. Too many possibilities. Should he go and risk his teams life for Sasuke? Or should he disappoint the team? Sighing to himself Shikamaru stood up from ground as he looked at his team.

"Come on Naruto we can't loose another ninja of Kohona" Shikamaru said as he smiled.

* * *

"Hinata?" the light skinned ninja with the blueish hair said as he rested his head against the tree.

"Hai. The leader Shikamaru Nara, Chunnin. Abilities are shadow possession really smart. He has pineapple shaped hair. Hes the only chunnin. The other is Neji Hyuuga ano looks like me same abilities as I have so Kidomaru should fight against him. The Next is Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka. The dog and his master he can change into a dog or the dog can become a clone of him. He uses dynamic marking so be careful Sakon you may have to bring your brother in this fight. The next is Choji Akamichi he relies on strength also so Jirobo you should handle him. So Tayuya that means you go with Shikamaru Gomen." The young Hyuuga replied to her team.

"Thats great information Hinata, but you said Five ninjas care for an explanation?" Kidomaru replied to his team mate.

"That One. I can handle." Hinata said as she gave a small microscopic smirk.

"Oh... okay then" Jirobo said slightly scared of what Hinata would do.

"ten meters and they should be here, but there planning a surprise attack a few hiding in the bushes. Neji and Shikamaru in the trees using paper bombs around us I see two a few metes being placed in the east while there are some going to be close to you Jirobo so be careful" The Hyuuga whispered softly as they nodded to her.

"NOW!"Cried a voice as the paper bombs were activated Kidomaru Wrapped a tight cocoon of his chakra webs around the whole team. (Idea I came up with Dont killme! D: ) The team was safe and were stuck with Kidomarus special webs. Hinata quickly pierced through the webs making her the first to get out of the cocoon.

"HINATA?" Shouted the five ninjas that were assigned to retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

**Very Suckish/Short! Chapter! I know! D: Please dont kill me! I don't want to die yet... I have a family! (;~;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh! I know I know! I'm sorry! Next one will be faster and longer. **

* * *

Seeing her was sad I wanted to run up to her pick her up and spin her around; that was my imagination. She as well as Sasuke were classified as missing nin on December seventh. Shikamaru cried cause we were all going meet death that day he was close to ending his career as a ninja, Choji nearly died, but ended up well. Kiba and Akamaru were fine, but not that good upset that we lost her and Sasuke. Naruto was down right pissed He kept trying to find a way to find them like finding the Bikochu beetle It was Naruto, Kiba, Shino and myself, but we failed badly. It's been years since we last seen them; and I was pronounced Heir of the Hyuuga clan a month ago. It was sad to take her place, but I had to she was the missing nin. I arrived at Ichiraku Ramen the whole gang was there Including Sai our newest edition. It felt weird with out the timid Hinata, but it had to do.

"So I heard that he killed Orochimaru" Naruto said quietly as he looked at the eleven people stuffed in the Ramen booth.

"What happened?" I blurted out wanting to know the whereabouts of my cousin.

"When I was with The Pervert we heard rumors that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke." He said as the others were listening his story. "Some say it was a girl, but others say it was the Sasuke Uchiha. I think he's going to find his brother. The villagers said that he wasn't alone maybe some reinforcements?" Naruto said as he smiled softly.

"Neji it will be okay. She's fine maybe she went to go live in a village or something" Tenten told me as she grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Tenten. I really hope so."

* * *

"Yeah The Uchiha killed him." The old man told her as she gave a really annoyed smile.

"Thank you, but Next time say that a Hyuuga did. Kay 'cause If ya don't you Will be dead" She said as she held a Kunai to his throat. She stared at her with wide eyes nodding slowly she let him go; he ran to the village to tell everyone the news. Rubbing her temples, trying to calm herself as she jumped from tree to tree. "I thought you said you were going to let that go?" Someone said from behind her smirking; she knew it. "Well It is a huge accomplishment to kill a very powerful Sanin right?" she said as she smirked at the person behind her.

* * *

Almost everyone was done with their food as a old merchant ran through the town limits shouting from the top of his lungs. "A HYUUGA! IT WAS A HYUUGA! NOT THE UCHIHA IT WAS A HYUUGA!" shouted the old man. Wide eyed the long haired male ran towards the old man stopping him in his tracks.

"Sir what did you say? What happened?" He asked as Team Asuma, the two maned team Kurenai as well as the new team kakashi and Gai's team.

"I just came from Suna to deliver some scrolls when a woman with blue hair stepped towards me I didn't know who she was. She just asked about Orochimaru and I told her the Uchiha killed him. She smiled at me, but it was one of those annoyed smirks. She held a Kunai to my throat she said if I don't tell the village a Hyuuga killed Orochimaru she would come and kill me." He said as he panicked.

"This girl? Did she have Hyuuga eyes?" The long haired male asked as he looked at him concerned.

"Yes." he said as he looked at the ninja.

"Where was she?" Kiba asked

"A little towards the mountains. I think I heard her say something about caves. Its about a one mile hike" he said to them.

I nodded as I left to go see Tsunade the others following me.


	7. A family reunion

We managed to get to Tsunade to agree to let us go and find her. The search team consisted of sixteen members, well seventeen if you include Kurenai's baby. It was Team Asuma, the broken Team Kurenai including Hanabi, Team Kakashi along with Sai, and Team Gai. All of us wanted to see our friend, and relative and hopefully convince her to come back. Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, and myself were the ones ahead of the others Kurenai following close behind us, but slower due to her pregnancy.

"Byakugan!" Shouted Hanabi as she activated the Hyuuga bloodline. She looked around for some sign of her, but sadly she shook her head. We were about five miles away from the destination the old man saw her hopefully gather up some clues. Jumping from tree to tree I think I would probably beat Gai or Lee at a running contest; if it were one.

"Neji Stop." cried Tenten listening to her I did as well as Hinata's team and Hanabi.

"Why are we stopping? We need to go and find her if not we'll loose her again!" Yelled Kiba as he looked at me.

"Kiba. We all need rest, so calm down." I said as I activated my Byakugan looking around for anything.

"This is a good place to rest; I'll take the first watch." I said as I sat down looking from place to place as the rest of the set up camp.

* * *

"So what are we going to do? There are sixteen of them including a pregnant woman." She said as she looked at the sixteen people that were setting up camp.

"Kohona ninja am I correct?" he asked as she nodded "Well who are they?" he asked as he placed his arms around her shoulders.

She sighed "Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Hanabi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji" she said as she looked at the teen.

"Who's the other one you only said 15." he said as he tried looking beyond the wall. "I don't know, but he looks like you. Just more gay" she said as she giggled.

"A gay version of me?" he said as got wide eyed.

"Yes, so how are we going to do this?" she asked as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"How are WE going to do this? No. How are you going to do this? You were the one who killed the Sanin right?" he said as he laid down on the rock hard ground.

"Your not going to help?" She asked

"Nope I'm going to stay here and look sexy" he said as he chuckled

"Damn! Uchiha's and their Sexiness" she said as she jumped on top of him and smiled. He chuckled and softly kissed her forehead.

"Damn Hyuuga's and their Stubbornness" he said as he softly kissed her on the lips

"We'll plan later" she said as she kissed him on the lips passionately.

* * *

"Neji do you see anything?" Asked Kiba as he got out from his tent hoping for some news about the missing nin.

"No, but if we leave at dawn maybe we could go and find something." Replied the long haired Hyuuga.

"It's almost dawn Want to wake everyone up?" He asked as he started to get ready for his mission to get his friend back

"Go ahead. I'll wake up Gai and Narutos team. You go get Asuma's and yours." Neji replied Kiba went towards the sleeping

Hanabi that was next to the fire who fell asleep during the night watch. Neji quickly went into the teams tent as he woke Tenten who was sleeping peacefully, then Gai, and Lee who were both talking about a youthful twenty mile jog. Neji then went to Narutos team tent as he woke Sakura, then the two gennin Kakashi was already awake. The Kurenais team cooked breakfast; while Asuma's and Kakashi's team which went by fast due to Narutos shadow clones. Gai's team wasn't really doing anything except help in different areas. Two Kunais Hit the Naruto clones as all the ninjas were working. All of them were looking towards it Neji and Hanabi looking for a sight with Byakugan, Kiba trying to find a scent, Shino and his bugs crawling all over. No one found nothing.

"Sorry Guys false Alarm it was just me. Practicing" Cried Tenten as she smiled grabbing the Kunai.

The four teams finished their food as they started to clean or get ready Neji looked at them.

"I have a team assembled for search and another for back up if we need any. The next is to help with traps around the campsite closer towards our destination, The next is for backup for the next team. the last is for stealth if needed." Neji said as he looked at the sixteen people. "Myself, Kiba, and Shino will be searching for clues or anything else we can find. Gai. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai will be our back up. Next for setting up traps is Sakura, Kurenai, and Asuma along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino for back up, but will still be helping set up traps. The next is Lee, Hanabi, and Tenten, since I will be working with Shino and Kiba Hanabi will be the best substitute for you two." Neji said as he looked at the teams.

"Is that settled?" He asked

"Yes." Said Gai as he patted Nejis lap and smiled proud of his student.

"Okay then let's go." Said Neji as he led the group to the mountains.

* * *

"I see them, but they don't see me. It's weird. Did you do something to it Sasuke?" The Hyuuga Girl said as she looked at Neji as well as Shino and Kiba; Neji looking straight at her.

"So what if I did. We have time for planning since we didn't have no time for that last night" he said as he smiled at the Hyuuga.

"Seems fair enough. The teams seem to be about two miles apart. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, and Sakura one one side. Lee, Hanabi, Tenten Hiding about ten meters away. Naruto, Gai, Kakashi, Shino, Neji, Kiba and the gay version of you right in front of me. What are we going to do?" She asked smiling.

"The gay version of me? Is he somewhat alone?" Sasuke asked as the Hyuuga looked around.

"He seems to be thinking. Drawing something of some sort. Yes, I know what your thinking. I'll see you in a little bit." The Hyuuga said as she did a hand sign and disappeared. She was sitting by him His hair flat. His skin like the beast she had killed licking the top of her lips she smiled.

"Seems at though we have a special meal here I presume" The Hyuuga said as she smiled looking at him. The gay version of the Uchiha sat wide eyed as he looked at the pale colored eyes before him.

"A meal?" He said as he gave a fake smiled at her as he started to draw making the hand sign as his tigers started to form off the paper. Grabbing the long silver sebons out of her hair she aimed it at the Tiger as it ripped through the ink.

"Yes, but as you see I think I might have a full plate I have seven meals to eat up am I correct?" The girl said as she smirked. His mouth agape as he was about to call the other members of the team he stood there shocked the girl was fast she already made it through half of his team blood on the floor as well as kunais, but no weapon from the girl."You see I have already killed half of your team while you were looking through that book of yours. Why don't you become one of my trophies." She said as she smirked at him eyes full of blood thirst.

* * *

Why must I always get stuck with the easy task. I was told not to kill, but to knock out. I would love to see the old gang dead, but she loves playing with her food. Sighing to myself I did as I was told even though I didn't know why I did it. It was probably because I love her; the way she bites me sends shivers down my spine. Everything about her sends me shivers down my spine. I did was was told, but I got caught damn me. Lee, Tenten and Hanabi... I think had caught me. I didn't know that they were around. Even though I did know. They had me trapped as well something about them made me not move.

"Spill it Uchiha where is my sister? You have been with her all these years. Tell us! NOW" The shortest one said brown hair Hyuuga eyes.

"Ah Hinata right?" I asked as I smirked being full of myself.

"Yes that is my sister stupid Uchiha scum!" She shouted as she held a kunai against my neck.

"Heh do it. I dare you" I replied as I gave the Little girl a smirk.

"Fine. I will!" She said as the bun haired girl glared at me as she held me as well as Lee.

"Do It and I will fucking kill you Hanabi-chan" Said my loving girlfriend.

* * *

"What the Fuck!" Yelled Sai as he screamed once again. Kakashi went as he released the Genjutsu; Sai picking up reality again. "What happened?" He said as he touched his face as well as Narutos.

"You got caught in a genjutsu. Did you see anything?" Neji asked concerned for him.

"Yes, I think it was your cousin Dark blue hair in sebons with a round ball at the ends long side fringes with small metal clasps around them. She had Hyuuga eyes then she was talking about everyone, then she had this look in her eye and she left. I heard a voice, but It wasn't a girls voice it was a guys saying he needed help. That he was almost done with the business, but someone got in the way it was Hanabi. The other voice said it was Hanabi" Said Sai as he got up from the floor trying to reach the two members of team Gai as well as Hanabi. They made it close to camp Kakashi telling Kiba and Shino to go and find the others making sure that they were alright.

We arrived to the place where they were at. She stood their on top of the world glaring at everyone here arms crossed below her chest. Her hair in two long sebons with red balls as the tips of the sebons; long hair fringes with metal clasps around them. Choppy cut bangs above her pearly white lavender tinted eyes. A curse of heaven seal on her left shoulder. Black skin tight shorts and long sleeved shirt as a beige one piece tunic was overlapping the black part. A long purple rope was tied around her waist that made herself look like a Christmas present. On the front of her tunic lies the fire symbol as well as a small fire symbol chain hanging on her right side. It was her. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tch! What the hell do you guys want?" She said as she glared holes on their foreheads.

"Hinata?" said the injured Hanabi and the non Injured Neji. A family Reunion.


	8. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
